In a semiconductor light emitting device, an electrode acts as a shielding material when light is taken out. For this reason, recently, a large number of semiconductor light emitting devices in which an electrode is not provided on a surface of a light extraction has been developed. The semiconductor light emitting device as referred to above, includes a stacked structure in which a P-type semiconductor layer, a MQW (Multiple Quantum Well) light emitting layer and an N-type semiconductor layer are formed and stacked, for example. An n-side electrode and a p-side electrode are provided on a supporting board. The semiconductor light emitting device is taken out light from a surface side of the N-type semiconductor layer.
In the semiconductor light emitting device, a current concentrates in a region near the n-side electrode and the p-side electrode, consequently, a carrier density increases in a narrow region. In a high output power semiconductor light emitting device, an overflow and a non radiative Auger recombination increase when the carrier density increases in the narrow region, therefore, a light emitting efficiency decreases.